


just this once (maybe)

by xhejia (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Top, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, kind of but not a whole lot, theyve both messed around w gd, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/xhejia
Summary: It's been too long since Seungri got laid.Of course, there's an obstacle in the path of Seungri getting his rocks off. As often ends up happening, that obstacle is Seunghyun.





	just this once (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> didn't beta this, so who knows how many errors are in here. whoops.
> 
> enjoy!

It's been too long since Seungri got laid.

His schedule has been jam packed between going on tour and managing his businesses, and what little downtime he does have is spent trying to catch up on sleep or traveling to whatever the next thing is. He hasn't had practically any time to himself, hardly even has the energy to jerk off and has passed out multiple times with a hand around his dick. So he, like, super duper needs to get laid. For his own sanity.

When he's just about reached his limit, some greater power must hear his pleas, because he gets a free night.

Seungri is ecstatic, really. It's the perfect night for finding somebody hot, going to their room and fucking out his built-up tension, maybe more than once, then bailing. He's got what Jiyong likes to call his 'seduction apparel' on, his most expensive cologne, and his most charming smile. He's ready to go, ready to finally get some much-needed relief.

Of course, there's an obstacle in the path of Seungri getting his rocks off. As often ends up happening, that obstacle is Seunghyun.

"Hyung," Seungri whines. "Can I just have one night to myself?"

Seunghyun tsks at him, his amusement obvious over the phone. "What a brat our Seungri is," he says. "He doesn't even respect his hyung enough to come when he's called."

Seungri refrains from stamping his feet like a petulant child, but his frustration is mounting. "Why don't you call on Daesung hyung?"

"Because I want you," he insists. "Why don't you want to come help your hyung?"

Seungri sighs, and glances at the time. Maybe it won't take that long. All he's doing is wasting time by arguing, especially when Seunghyun is notoriously stubborn. He might as well just agree and hope he'll still have the time and energy to go get laid. "Okay, I'll help. Are you in your room?"

Seunghyun's grin is audible when he says, "Where else would I be?"

The line goes dead, and Seungri hangs his head, letting out a long-suffering groan.

Seunghyun's suite is a floor above Seungri's, and the elevators are busy so he takes the stairs. He finds that Seunghyun's door is locked tight, but Seungri barely has to knock before Seunghyun is opening up and ushering him inside.

"What do you need, hyung?" Seungri asks almost as soon as he's in. Maybe it's a little rude, but he feels the time constraint pushing down on him.

There's a pause as Seunghyun takes him in, then a lewd smile pulls at his lips. "Am I interrupting something?" he says. "You're all dressed up. Did you have plans?"

Seungri knows Seunghyun didn't call him up here to mock him, but it sure feels like it with those molten eyes sweeping down Seungri's body. "Nothing important. What did you want me for?"

"Oh," Seunghyun says. "I misplaced Jiyong's tablet and need help finding it. Could you look around for me?"

With a heavy sigh, Seungri sets off to do what Seunghyun's asked of him.

Seungri bends to check under the desk, and feels a hand land light on his hip, a thumb brushing over the waistband of his tight jeans. Seungri stands up with a start, whirling to face Seunghyun, who is very suddenly far closer than before.

"Did you-?" Seungri starts.

"I don't know what you mean," Seunghyun butts in. His eyes are wide with faux-innocence, but Seungri can see the smile threatening to break over Seunghyun's face.

This is certainly unexpected. Not unwelcome, of course, but unexpected. Seungri can't say he hasn't thought about something like this before.

Seungri cautiously strafes around Seunghyun, going to check inside the end table drawers. He discreetly lets his shirt ride up, exposing a strip of flesh to Seunghyun, who Seungri knows is watching him. The tablet isn't in the end table, so Seungri goes to check somewhere else.

"What are you going to do once we find the tablet?" Seunghyun asks.

Seungri looks over at him, and he's been around his hyung for so long that he knows when he's faking nonchalance, and this is absolutely one of those times. "I was going to leave. Maybe go back to my room."

Seunghyun quirks an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me? You only have plans to go back to your room, but you're dressed like this?"

"I don't see how it's your business," Seungri bites out. He's getting frustrated again, doesn't feel like being the mouse to Seunghyun's cat. It's hard enough for him to be the sweet and obedient maknae when precisely no part of him is predisposed toward submission. It's why he's always been awkward with Seunghyun, the one who always pushes the most, even if he does apologize later.

"You sound tense, maknae," Seunghyun says. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Seungri blinks. "Hm?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Well. Seungri hadn't thought Seunghyun would drag it out this far, but if Seunghyun wants to play, Seungri is game.

"I don't know. What do you mean?" Seungri says, frowning in mock consternation. He knows Seunghyun sees right through him, but judging by the lascivious look in his hyung's eyes, Seungri is fairly certain the game is being played just how they both want it.

Seunghyun sits on the edge of the desk in the corner of the room. "I know you aren't some blushing virgin."

"You're being very forward, hyung," Seungri says.

Seunghyun shrugs. "We both know it's true. I've heard the rumors."

"Oh?" Seungri says. "I thought you didn't trust rumors."

"I have it on good authority that these rumors are true," Seunghyun says.

Seungri meets his gaze evenly. They're dancing around the subject. Seungri isn't sure he's willing to keep doing it. "And what have you heard? Anything good?"

Seunghyun holds his stare until he can't anymore, looking away and down to the floor. It sends a thrill up Seungri's spine, and he drifts closer to Seunghyun, coming close enough they're almost touching. They stand there for a long moment, suspense heavy in the scant space between them.

"Are you going to make me guess?" Seungri says quietly, voice pitched low.

Seunghyun looks back up to him. "Would it be a guess? I'm sure you know the rumors, too."

Seungri hums, lets his eyes run the full length of Seunghyun's body. He's good at this game, taught himself to play. "I do," he says. "Which rumor is it this time? That I have experience with men? Maybe that I like it rough, or that I like to dominate in the bedroom? There are a lot of rumors, hyung."

"Do you remember how long it's been since you fucked another man?" Seunghyun says. "I remember the last one, you know. That pretty little rookie with his long legs, kept eyefucking you all night until you took him up to your room and made him scream."

"You know, then," Seungri says, mouth dry.

Seunghyun exhales sharply, what Seungri recognizes belatedly as a laugh. "I've known since you and Jiyong used to jerk each other off in the dorm bathroom when you thought everybody was asleep."

"Christ." Seungri closes his eyes, feeling off balance. He wonders if the other hyungs know, or if Seunghyun is just more perceptive than he thought. The game is feeling realer by the second, feeling more like something Seungri is ashamed to admit he wants and has wanted for years. "Do you hate me for it?" he asks, just to make sure.

"You're not the only one who's fucked Jiyong," Seunghyun says casually. "He's always been a horny bastard."

Seungri takes a steadying breath, trying not to imagine Seunghyun bending Jiyong over because if he does, he might lose his mind. "Is this part of the game?"

"You don't have to tiptoe around me. I know what you planned on doing tonight. I think I just figured out what I want to be doing."

"And you think you would be the one doing, I take it," Seungri says. If he isn't going to tiptoe, he aims to get where he wants this to be going.

Seunghyun tilts his head, thoughtful. "Depends on how bad you can make me want it."

A rush of heat passes through Seungri. This is more his speed. "Are we going to do this?" he asks, just to make sure this all isn't part of their game.

Seunghyun simply raises his eyebrows, and Seungri takes that as explicit enough permission for his purposes.

He pulls Seunghyun down to him and kisses him, sighing as their lips connect. He tastes vaguely of cigarettes, but he moves against Seungri in such a way that he doesn't care about the taste. God, he's wanted Seunghyun for so long, but had never imagined it would actually happen.

Seungri pushes Seunghyun into the wall, hands skating down his sides as the kiss deepens, all lips and teeth lightly clicking together.

"I bet you're bigger than me," Seungri says when he pulls away to breathe, looking up into Seunghyun's lust-dark eyes.

In response, Seunghyun grinds their hips together, drawing a pleased groan from Seungri. He worked a hand behind Seunghyun, pressing into the small of his back and kissing him harder, rocking their hips together rhythmically. His free hand cups Seunghyun's jaw, slides over his neck and presses lightly at his throat. Seunghyun lets out a quiet noise at that, and Seungri makes sure to remember that for later.

Seungri licks at Seunghyun's exposed collarbone, then sucks a little mark into it, almost laughing as Seunghyun swats him away.

"I'm going to suck your cock," Seungri says, already slipping down to his knees and working Seunghyun's pants open. "I've been told I'm good at this."

Seunghyun is already hard just from their grinding, and Seungri finds that he was right. Seunghyun is bigger than him. It makes Seungri excited. He presses a teasing kiss to the tip, just to see Seunghyun roll his eyes. Seungri works his tongue over the frenulum and down the shaft, sucks a quick mark into the inside of Seunghyun's thigh, then sets his lips around the head and takes Seunghyun in. It's been a little while since the last time he did this, but Seungri remembers how it's supposed to go.

Seunghyun lets out a pleased noise and jerks forward a bit before Seungri puts a hand on his hip to keep him still. His cock twitches with every swipe of Seungri's tongue, and as he dips lower and lower, Seunghyun threads his fingers through Seungri's hair. He doesn't thrust, but pets Seungri as he keeps blowing him.

"I don't want you to come from this," Seungri says when he pulls back. He jerks Seunghyun lazily with one hand and drums his other fingers against Seunghyun's hip.

Seunghyun pouts. "That's not fair."

Seungri grins as he leans back in, and pushes forward steadily until he starts to gag. What he can't reach with his mouth, he uses his hand on, and Seunghyun moans when Seungri swallows around him. The sound goes straight to Seungri's dick and he feels himself aching in his jeans.

The taste and feel and smell of Seunghyun drive Seungri up the wall, but he keeps up his efforts on Seunghyun, wants to remember this in case he doesn't get to do it again. Fuck, he hopes there's a next time.

"I'm close," Seunghyun says after a few minutes. He tugs at Seungri's hair, his cock jumps in Seungri's mouth tellingly.

Regrettably, Seungri has to pull away. He wipes the spit from his mouth and chin and rises to kiss Seunghyun again. Seunghyun must be able to taste himself on Seungri's tongue, but he doesn't seem to care much. His eyes are somehow blacker than ever when Seungri meets them again.

Seungri swallows thickly. "I want to fuck you," he says. "Christ, I wanna fuck you."

"Then quit talking about how much you want to and just do it," Seunghyun snaps at him.

Oh, that makes Seungri's stomach turn. He backs away from Seunghyun, enjoying the confusion in his expression as he does so. "Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees on the bed," Seungri says, testing the waters.

Seunghyun's cock lurches, and while he doesn't scramble to follow Seungri's order, he's definitely quick in obeying.

"Where's your lube?" Seungri asks.

"Um," Seunghyun says. "Bottom of my bag. Condoms are in there, too."

Seungri roots around until he finds them, then strips efficiently and kneels on the bed behind Seunghyun. He runs his hands over the swell of Seunghyun's ass, giving it a slap just because. The reaction from Seunghyun - a sharp intake of breath - is interesting enough that Seungri remembers it for later. He coats his fingers in lube and teases the first one at Seunghyun's entrance.

"Is this okay?" he says.

Seunghyun groans and puts his head down on his forearms. "I'm fine, keep going."

Seungri pushes his finger in slowly, rotates it around, wiggles until it's all the way in. Seunghyun is suspiciously silent, so Seungri pumps that finger in and out of him to gauge the reaction.

"How's this?" Seungri says.

"It's not much," Seunghyun tells him. "I can take more."

So Seungri works another finger in alongside the first, spreading his fingers to open Seunghyun wider until he starts pushing his hips back to meet Seungri's hand. The third finger eases in and Seunghyun moans impatiently.

Seungri feels like teasing Seunghyun a little more, they've been too quiet throughout this exchange. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Seungri," Seunghyun says.

"Want me to stop?"

Seunghyun's voice rumbles through his chest as he says, "I want your cock."

Seungri swallows. "Yeah?"

"Fuck me already, Seungri!" Seunghyun gripes, and who is Seungri to deny his hyung?

The condom rolls down quick, and then all that's left for Seungri to do is push into Seunghyun's tight heat. Seungri goes slow, adds more lube at intervals so it doesn't hurt Seunghyun. Eventually Seungri's pubic bone presses into Seunghyun's ass, and he's all the way in. Careful, he swivels his hips around a bit, and when Seunghyun lets out a drawn-out groan, Seungri figures he's on the money.

Seungri starts to thrust, his eyes rolling back at how good Seunghyun feels. Seunghyun is moaning consistently, pressing back into Seungri.

"Fuck. You feel so good," Seungri says, and suddenly he can't stop himself from talking, just has to keep speaking to help keep his rhythm. "I've wanted you for so long, dreamt about fucking you - shit - wanted you to fuck me. You're so tight, so warm. How do I feel inside you? Is it good?"

"Good," Seunghyun manages, turning his face so he can talk. "Feels so good. Harder, please."

Seungri obliges him, aims for his prostate and, judging by the almost pained-sounding noises tearing from Seunghyun's throat, is hitting it on just about every try. He leans more of his weight on Seunghyun, getting better leverage to fuck him, feeling his own orgasm build.

Seunghyun shakes beneath him. "Close," he pants.

"Don't come yet," Seungri says. He snaps his hips forward viciously, grinning at Seunghyun's high-pitched whine. "Not yet."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Seunghyun curses, arching his back.

Seungri fucks him with a ferocity, pleased with the desperate way Seunghyun starts to whimper.

"Please, please. I need - fuck - to come," he says.

Seungri plants one hand in the center of Seunghyun's back and pushes his chest down into the bed. "Come for me," Seungri tells him, and his other hand barely brushes Seunghyun's dick before he starts shuddering through his orgasm.

Seunghyun clenches around Seungri and he curses, fucking into him faster until he finally curls against Seunghyun's back and comes.

They catch their breath for a moment, Seungri's softening dick staying in Seunghyun until he starts to feel a little too overstimulated. He pulls out as gently as he can, removes the condom, and ties it up before he tosses it into the trash. He flops down next to Seunghyun, checks the time.

Only nine forty.

Seunghyun sighs and rolls over, making a face at the mess on his sheets and his stomach. He meets Seungri's eyes.

They don't speak for a while, just kind of lay there and look at each other while they soak in the aftermath of what they just did. Seungri doesn't know what this means. He thought it was just a fantasy, but here he is, dick freshly removed from Seunghyun's ass. It still doesn't feel real.

"So," Seungri says at length. "Where do we go from here?"

Seunghyun hums. "I'm tired," he says. "I'm going to sleep. You can stay if you want, I won't kick you out."

"I'm infamous for hogging blankets," Seungri warns.

"Eh. I run hot in my sleep. Besides, if you leave, who's going to help me find Jiyong's tablet when I wake up?" Seunghyun grins over at Seungri.

Seungri groans and covers his eyes with an arm. "That wasn't just a ploy to get into my pants?"

Seunghyun snickers, tugs at Seungri until he acquiesces and moves closer, avoiding the wet spot. "I'm just as surprised as you. But hey, we can have a round two since you'll already be here."

"Hm." Seungri purses his lips, pretending to think about it. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. This isn't going to be weird, is it?"

"Only if you make it weird, maknae," Seunghyun says. "Now come closer. I might not seem like the type, but I want to cuddle."

Seungri laughs as he snuggles up to his hyung.

It's a little bit odd if he thinks about it for too long, but Seungri doesn't believe he regrets this, and he doubts he will even if it all gets fucked up later. Right now, Seunghyun is a warm body pressed flush to him, and Seungri is inundated with a bone-deep satisfaction.

Maybe, just this once, he's glad Seunghyun got in the way of his plans.


End file.
